solumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Talfein Empire
The Holy Talfein Empire is a country in central Cantari. It typically encompassed a significant portion of the Middle Western coastline of Ardora and the central island of Augury - in the time prior to the Great Requisition of 1119 RTE and after the Malaga Pact of 1249 RTE. The territory borders the Hark Principalities on the northernmost mainland border, the Kingdom of Fostia to the northeast, Spiel to the east and Autaga along the southern borders. It was the homeland of the Talfein 'race' of humans, who differed from many of the other human races in Solum. History Etymology The word "Talfein" comes from the Old Talfein Language spoken by the first people of Solum (according to the Altar of Ardor Holy Tome). The word roughly translates as ‘''blessed''’. Presumably it was a bestowed title for a person before it became the name of the Empire as a whole. All pure-blood citizens of the Talfein Empire are considered to be 'blessed' from birth. 'The FFO Era' (white) in the early FFO era.]] The people of the Talfein Empire started out on the central Isle of Augury during the reign of the Sovereigns in the FFO period. At this time, the land was known as 'Talfei' and it was ruled by the Sovereign Dynasty, who were direct descendants of Saint Ysuran according to the Talfein religious scriptures. Many of these hereditary rulers had been significant and pious individuals, revered as demi-gods. Sovereign Jaso and Luqas were among the most beneficent and omnipresent in the Talfein Holy Books. The FFO era encompassed just over 3000 years of history and development as a nation, although there are a lack of historical records within this period of time - appart from snippets of information in various Talfein scriptures and literature within the religious archives, which have been known to be an unreliable source for documenting facts accurately. The majority of the FFO era remained somewhat of a dark age in history, but it is known for a fact that the ancestors of the Talfein Empire resided exclusively on the Isle of Augury; which nowadays is the epicentre of the Empire. At some point in the middle of the era, the people of Talfei ventured over the channel onto the Middle-Western Ardora shoreline and colonised a significant portion of territory. It was believed that overpopulation had become an issue on the original island they had come from, and there simply weren't enough resources to sustain the populace comfortably. A large percentage of the people went over to the mainland territory, thoroughly diluting the population on the Isle of Augury. At the time, the land was very open and loosely divided between the various developing nations and tribes. Religious prophets and priests of the Talfein people started spreading the word and will of the Divine One to all the tribes in the area and converting large numbers of the Ardora settlers to the Altar of Ardor. By this stage in history, the reign of the Sovereigns had come to an end and a new era was dawning in the Talfein Empire. 'The RTE Era' The RTE era in Talfein history symbolises the founding of the 'Talfein 'Empire', the time when the first Supreme Fein came into power and the ecclesiastical beliefs and governing rule became more pronouced. A foothold colony had been established on a section of Middle-Western Ardora territory, which was widely recognised as part of the Talfein Holy Empire. The High Order started funding some major projects at this time, and a lot of time and money went into the documentation of previous historical events, cartography of the surrounding areas and various political and military development. The Talfein Empire set itself on becoming one of the most powerful nations in Cantari and in the world as a whole. On an economical and technological level, the High Order endeavoured to progress in the methods of science and discovery whilst piously tending to their religious way of life. The Great Requisition of 1119 RTE Main Article: The Great Requisition In 1118 RTE, it was said that the enlightened Fein Damen Kelley foresaw the apocalypse during a Conduit ritual. In reaction to this omen, the Talfein High Order set up plans for the contingency operation known as the 'Great Requisition' - which was a pre-emptive attempt at redemption and a prophesized resolution to the aforementioned catastrophe. In 1119 RTE, the Holy Talfein Empire amassed a grand army and crossed over their borders into the surrounding territories with one goal in mind, to unite the land of Ardora under their rule. It was the High Order's belief that this act of annexing the surrounding land would bring the Empire closer to Ardor once again, thus staying the impending apocalypse, temporarily if not permanently. Although this had been the preached motive behind the annex, It was widely viewed as a cynical act that had been motivated by the Fein's lust for power and conquest. In any case, religion did become a pivotal part in the crusade and in the aftermath, when controlling the unruly conquered people. The Talfein Empire ruled over the vast majority of the land of Ardora - around 70% of Cantari - for 123 years, and had become one of greatest Empires the world had ever seen, it was a dream however that would not last. The Ardora Reclamation of 1244 RTE Main Article: The Ardora Reclamation The Ardora Reclamation was the name of a continental-scale revolution and military conflict which happened in 1245 RTE on the landmass of Ardora in the continent of Cantari. It was an event known as the 'Heretic Uprising' in the history of the Holy Talfein Empire, who had been involved in the event. The uprising happened 123 years after the Great Requisition in 1121 RTE. It started as a rebellion initiated by citizens of the previously conquered exclave territories surrounding the original homeland of the Talfein Empire. It officially began in 1244 RTE when Supreme Fein Falcar Moziak of the Talfein Empire was assassinated as he attended the annual parade at the city of Proxis. The public murder of the Fein ruler sparked widespread dissaray and uncertainty within the Empire and marked out the beginning of a revolution. It was the sheer scale and frighteningly fast spread of the mutiny, that made cracks in the Empire's grip on the rest of Ardora. The Talfein High Order were sent into a state of disarray and the people lost faith in its ruling body and in Ardor. Bands of rebels started to appear and soon turned into large impetuous armies baying for the blood of their Talfein captors. The surrounding nations took up arms and skirmished against the Talfein colonial forts. It was a gargantuan war that went on for 4 years, the rebels eventually overwhelmed the Talfein authority outside of their capital realm, finally amassing a continental scale assault on the Talfein Capital realm on the Middle Western shoreline and on the isle of Augury itself in 1248 RTE. After beating the Talfein back, the exclave territory rebels sent an emissary to meet with the Talfein High Order at their embassy in Malaga, on the Isle of Ardor. The emissary proposed a truce and a cease of hostilities between the two opposing forces. The Talfein Empire would be allowed to keep their prime territory, which they had owned prior to the events of the Great Requisition in 1119 RTE, the rest of the previously conquered lands would go back to the appropriate and equitable rulers. The Talfein Empire accepted the terms in 1249 RTE thus ending the war. The Modern Age Following their defeat in the Ardora Reclamation in 1249, the Holy Talfein Empire had put istelf into a state of economic growth and reconstruction. Over a decade, the High Order set about rebuilding and reforming its once powerful and influential Empire. The Talfein towns and cities that had suffered during the uprising were being restored and its demoralised citizens needed guidance from Ardor. With the previous Fein Moziak dead, the Empire had been without a Fein ruler for 12 years. And the Order set about crowning suitable candidate to follow on and govern the reforming Empire. The title went to a pure-blood Talfein military commander, who took on the responsibility with honour and zeal and guided the Talfein people through the hard reconstruction process. Supreme Fein Valdemar Favonius was one of the youngest to ever rule in the history of the Empire at the time (aged 26) and was a regal and esoteric man, a fierce believer in Ardor’s teachings. He set about making changes within Talfein society, increasing taxation and putting a lot of funding towards the empire’s military and weapons technology as well as paying the necessary restoration expenses. Although many of these new regimes had been detested by the Empire populace, it was clear that they were working in restoring the Empire into a superpower once again. The people had a better quality of life and the Empire was earning a substantial increase in profits every year and by 1264 RTE the Talfein Empire had been restored to its original glory and power prior to the Great Requisition of 1119 RTE, some would say it had become even more powerful. By this time, the surrounding territories had also regained control and restored/appointed ruling governments and monarchies. At this stage, Cantari had become the most advanced it had ever been in history and it was widely known that it was on the cusp of a technological and economical renaissance. Geography From the mid FFO era to the year 1119 RTE. The Empire typically encompassed a significant portion of the Middle Western coastline of Ardora and the central island of Augury. During the Talfein Great Requisition, the Empire had expanded to encompass the majority of the landmass of Ardora and for 123 years it remained that way. After the Ardora Reclamation in 1249, the Empire had been reverted back to it's prime territory like it had been before the Great Requisition and it remains in the current age. On the mainland, the Talfein Empire borders the Hark Principalities on the northernmost mainland border, the Kingdom of Fostia to the northeast, Spiel to the east and Autaga along the southern borders. The combined territory of the Talfein Empire covers 119,690 square miles. The land on the Isle of Augury is mostly arable but with some rocky, hilly regions closer to the mountain range known as the Pillars of Ardor. The highest point on the Pillars is 3,860 metres high, a point known as Mount Inaxi - which is the third highest natural elevation in the continent and contains one of the largest deposits of blancion rock in the continent. The island also has the third largest lake in Cantari, which is Lake Mursur near the western coastline of the island. The fourth largest lake (Lake Benson) is situated in the southern mainland territory of the Empire. The mainland territory on Ardora is vastly flatlands and grassy plains in the northern part but there are some large forests, hillsides and plateaus that spread across the southern parts, past the Great Tel Argon river. The Empire territory covers a number of natural resource locations which serve the economy and trade resources but also help maintain the people to a higher standard of living. Blancion rock and braytine ore from the Pillars of Ardor and mainland cliff faces as well as assorted metals, timber and other manufactured materials such as solver and alorum. 'Climate' The country area sits just above the equatorial line and recieves a somewhat extreme contrasting seasonal temperature throughout the year. During the summer season, the temperature does significantly rise, but it rarely gets beyond 30°C. In the winter season, the temperature can drop under -10°C but this is largely uncommon. Snowfall is often sporadic and is only really seen in the more elevated parts of land, if at all. The Empire along with many other territories in Cantari recieve warmth from the equator, brought in on the Jorganstyr Straights. 'Regions, Counties and other Territories' The territory on the Ardora mainland is divided into counties. The most southern is the Valduria Sector, which for a long time had been contested territory between the Empire and the southerly Kingdom of Autaga. Heading north we pass over the Empire Exclave Flatlands which is mostly a farming county. North again and we come to Vandergarde County which is where the Great Tel Argon River breaches into the land. This region holds several major cities and boasts the highest population of all the counties and sectors which make up the Empire. Further up lies the north-eastern boundary state of Esternmard, which also throughout history has been fought over (mostly because of its protrusion into the north-eastern territories). The uplands of Tavia make up the northernmost region which is adjacent to the nation of Hark and its governing principalities. North of the Isle of Augury is a selection of islands owned by the Empire and situated to the east lies the Isle of Ardor. Located on the isle is the Holy city of Malaga, where the followers of the divine one make pilgrimages to and where the High Order built the Talfein Embassy, which is where the Talfein representatives arrange conferences with the surrounding nations. Government & Hierarchy For as long as history has been recorded, the Empire has been ruled by a government similar to an autocracy, with the ecclesiastic ruler having complete power over the empire. The Talfein Empire was once ruled by an imperial bloodline, which had supposedly descended from Saint Ysuran himself, the Sovereign Dynasty were an ancient and powerful family which no longer exists. From as early as 1 RTE, the governing of the Empire has been overseen by Supreme Feins, elected individuals acting as emperors to rule over the holy empire. The Supreme Fein is the primary ruler of the empire, nominated only by a majority vote from the representatives of the Talfein High Order. The Supreme Fein resides in the extravagant Basilica of Saint Ysuran, the central largest structure in the Talfein Capital city of S’Senhir. It is in this sacred, white stone temple where the Fein confers the movements of the Empire. The High Order are subordinates and supervisors to the Fein, and they consist of only the most powerful and devoted followers of Ardor, all of which typically hail from educated, aristocratic backgrounds - The Order also carries out communion with the Divine One through the Conduits. Because the Empire is ruled by a non-hereditary Fein (and their immediate family) it makes the governing system that of an Ecclesiastical Monarchy, and subsequently there are no politicians or senators instituted, instead there are the High Order Cardinals. Land and territories are kept under the supervision of earls and counts but are ultimately goverened by the Fein and the High Order. 'Law' The Talfein Empire institutes a form of common law which is developed by judges - who are appointed by the current Cardinal of Public Affairs (CPA) - to make decisions in courts and similar tribunals. The Talfein High Order insituted a somewhat disciplinarian set of laws which many of its citizens and the surrounding nations frowned upon. The law is monitored and enacted by Talfein Military Police officials, who are the only other extension of the law, and are posted throughout the realm. These MP officials have all the combat rights of a soldier combined with the authority of a policeman and are provided with small arms to assist in maintaining control and order. Foreign Relations Throughout the FFO era up to the end of the Sovereign Dynasty, the Talfein Empire's diplomacy and economy was very accomodating and supportive to the surrounding territories and nations. Nowadays, the Empire sits in the shadow of its old self, mostly isolated from the other nations on the land of Ardora (as a result of the events of the Ardora Reclamation 16 years previously). The Empire trades with the eastern nation of Spiel, but relations have worsened since the current Queen Lilia of Spiel was crowned. Her husband, prince Alex Franks took place as consort. Franks is an influential Harkish aristocrat and has helped with the diplomacy and foreign relations between the Kingdom of Spiel and the Hark Principalities, this has proved to be a negative factor between the Talfein Empire and Spiel's relations as the Hark Principalities had always taken a disliking to Talfein morals and it's autocratic-religious government. Across the channel on the isle of Loridia lies three major nations which the Talfein Empire have never really afiliated with. The nations on Loridia have always remained neutral to the Empire and many of the other nations on Ardora. The Empire is involved as part of a neutral trading alliance with other nations on Ardora which proves vital in retrieving some of its major resources. As far as international relations with the rest of the world are concerned, the Talfein Empire remains largely univolved. Military The Talfein Empire didn't have a territorial army until after the people expanded onto mainland Ardora in the mid FFO era. Some parts of the territory they inhabited, particularly on the southeastern borders (modern-day Byrnae) were hit hard by local barbarian warbands. The High Order began introducing a military regime and started enlisting suitable Talfein men and women into the armed forces. What started as bands of militia, soon became a fully fledged infantry division, trained to a paragon standard. It was at this point when the Sovereign rulers fully saw the potential and advantages in funding military operations and doing extensive research into strategic warfare and weapons technology. A whole new sector in the Empire had appeared and a new Cardinal role was instituted to govern it. The Empire continued to fund and train its Imperial Armed Force until the Sovereign Dynasty had come to an end and the autocratic Fein role had come into a position of total rule. In preperation for the Talfein Great Requisition of 1119 RTE, the Empire had amassed a huge army of crusaders, where every man and woman serving, was a fiercely loyal and pious soldier, trained to an elite level in all areas of modern combat (of that time period). The landmass of Ardora was mostly annexed under the power of the Empire in under two years of continental war, the ferocious loyalty of the Talfein soldiers and religious influence were said to be huge factors in the conflict and and in the stages after the decisive Talfein victory. The Empire continued to develop and train its military over the years it had been in control of the realm of Ardora, but it had set itself too far spread and controlling an unruly populace had become difficult after the assassination of the Fein in 1244 RTE. The Talfein Empire were mostly beaten back to the capital realm in 1248 RTE during the Ardora Reclamation and its military force and size had been severely reduced. Upon acceptance of truce in 1249, The Talfein High Order set its primary goal in rebuilding the empire to its former glory prior to the requisition. In the last decade, the Empire has started to implement a new chemical for use in warfare, which has proven to be incredibly potent and volatile, most unlike any other substance before it. Blufein powder was stumbled upon by Talfein scientists during the reclamation and was a last ditch attempt at repelling the rebels but it never saw use. The current Fein Favonius preached that it would be implemented in prototype weaponry and that the potent powder would pave the way to victory in his upcoming military schemes. 'Unit Types, Weaponry, Vehicles and other Armaments' Coming soon! Economy The Holy Talfein Empire boasts the third largest economy in Cantari by nominal GDP superseding the Hark Principalities and the Republic of Ester Lao. The Empire implements a mixed economy which enables a variety of private and public control, reflecting characteristics of both capitalism and socialism. There is a strong regulatory oversight into the market economies in circulation within the Empire. The Talfein Empire is the second largest importer of goods on the continent, spending millions of talpira every year on natural resources, luxury items and highly treasured blancion rock from the Muldan District Mining Company along Merchant's Road. The Empire is also the third largest exporter of goods, shipping out lifestock, food, various chemicals and materials (both natural and man-made) and other excess produce. The trading or exporting of weapons technology and armaments to other nations is stricly out of the question, recent discoveries suggest that the Talfein Empire has developed some new technology which they would like to keep classified, with the intention of its exclusive use to the Talfein High Order and the Imperial Talfein Armed Forces. There is a set taxation rate which all citizens in the confines of the Empire are charged with, there are three brackets which apply to the social classes of the individual (Lower, Middle, Upper) that increase through each designated bracket. Other factors come into the taxation policy, there is one that is in circulation which deduces the total payment for members of the clergy and other philanthropic organisations/individuals. Citizens who regularly attend church sermons also get a minor deductions off of their tax as do citizens that enrole into positions within the Talfein military. 'Infrastructure' After the invention of the steam powered train, the Talfein Empire started funding and contruction a multi-territorial railway track throughout the eastern mainland territory and a good portion of the railway system has been completed but there are still plans for more tracks to be placed in other parts of the territories. Other nations on Ardora and Loridia have also implemented railway and locomotive technology and there are some major tracks which cut right through the continent, linking the countries together, assisting in the transport of goods, materials and military armament and personnel. The Empire also makes use of transport ships and other naval vessels in trading and logistics as well as in naval warfare. The Talfein Empire also boasts the highest quantity of naval ports in Cantari as well as the largest: Port Kahdek, further assuring dominance over the continental waters. 'Science & Technology' Recently, the Talfein Empire has focussed extensively into developing technologically as a nation and has been recognised as a superpower by surrounding nations. The High Order puts a significant amount of energy and money into the discovery of knowledge and funds a great deal of extensive scientific programmes. In 1247 RTE, the Talfein scientist Fabeon Vael created the potent chemical substance; Compound 54-A, colloquially known as 'Blufein Powder' which revolutionised firearms technology and functionality within the Empire armaments. The Empire also posesses one of the largest manufacturers of firearms in the world; the Branthul-Lycia Firearms Corporation, who were the creative minds behind the Talfein powder rifle (model 11-LR) and countless other blufein-based weaponry and armaments. Compund 54-A is also in the stages of being developed as a type of solid fuel to produce electrical and heat energy through combustion, but with the existing compound so volatile and explosive, the fuel has been difficult to implement and research is going into developing the chemical, to make it more stable and effective in its use. Demographics The Talfein Empire is home to around 50 million people, spread over an area of 119,690 sq mi making it one of the most densely populated countries in the world - averaging at around 412 people per square mile. Life expectancy is lower then a lot of the surrounding countries in Cantari and the average life expectancy at birth in urbanised areas is 60 years old and 68 years old in rural areas. Overpopulation has once again become an issue within the Talfein Empire. During the Great Requisition of 1119 RTE when the Empire had control of all the nations in the land of Ardora, the number of followers of the Altar of Ardor increased tenfold over the 123 years the land was controlled - a period known as the 'Age of Light'. When the Talfein Empire was beaten back and the territories reclaimed in 1244 RTE, many of the new followers of the Talfein religion had returned to the prime capital territory and taken up residence along with the original inhabitants. Recently, the High Order worked out that approximately 80% of the population are of Talfein descendance and 10% are mainland Ardoran locals, the other 10% are Spielish, who have always been loyal to the Empire. 'Religion' Main Article: Altar of Ardor An astonishing 98.8% of the populace place their beliefs in the Talfein religion; the 'Altar of Ardor' - with the other 1.2% supporting alternate faiths or following a life of heresy. The ecclesiastic, religious government institution of the Talfein Empire (The High Order) values religion above many other elements in society, but only regards the religion following the teachings of Ardor, remaining largely xenophobic to other beliefs. These principles have become more extreme since the RTE era as the High Order discovered the potential behind ruling citizens under a strict religious code, the codes encouraging a life devoid of sin with the promise of a utopian afterlife to make citizens easier to control and making a zealous percentage fearless of death. Religion also had it's benefits in the taxation system of the Empire. 'Language '''''Main Article: the Talfein Language & the Classical Language Since the RTE era, the predominant spoken language in the Talfein Empire has been Classical but prior to the RTE era, the people of the Empire spoke Old Talfein - or Talfei-Ban in the language itself. The Old Talfein language dates back to the earliest point in the known history of Talfein descendants and was supposedly the language of the deity, Ardor - who was the all-powerful Talfein patron god. Its still spoken by most citizens of the Empire today but it became more of a secondary tongue after the introduction of the Classical language, which was spoken on a more international scale. Old Talfein was spoken almost exclusively in the Holy Talfein Empire on Cantari and is associated primarily with Talfein people, who are taught the language fundamentally through education. Old Talfein is also possibly the oldest spoken language in the world. 'Education' From as early as 200 RTE, the Talfein Empire has implemented some form of educational system. Nowadays, school programmes are free, secular, and compulsory up to the age of 13. Some of these schools have better quality of teaching than others and the skills and knowledge obtained can vary depending on which of the institutions they attend. There are also Altar of Ardor schools which citizens can attend; traditionally they have had better quality teaching with more funding on the learning programmes. These Altar schools tend to focus around religion a lot more than other institutions. There are secondary institutions where students can focus on aspirations and become more qualified in certain fields of (usually well paid) work, but the subjects available are somewhat limited and these institutions are usually expensive to attend and only the richest families can afford them. 'Health' The Talfein Empire has several major hospitals spread throughout the territory and numerous smaller institutions which implement a generally free healthcare system. A large majority of these hospitals (under a collective government-run organisation known as the Imperial Coalition of Infirmaries - ICI) are funded by the High Order and other religious firms, they rely heavily on charity and donations to receive proper equipment and earn extra income from prescribing various medicines to citizens with more minor ailments. In times of war, the hospitals are given extra funding into the training of military doctors and medics to help out in the war effort both on and off the battlefield. 'Culture' Religion is a fundamental part of life and the running of the Empire as a united entity. Society revolves around a strict and orderly code where religious piety and unquestioning obedience come as second nature. The way that society has become has impacted the rest of the Empire and many other factors within it. For instance, fashion sense is largely dictated by a select few and many citizens conform to the tastes. The governing branch of the High Order often imposes extreme and swift judgement on those that are designated a threat and Talfein Military are composed of some of the most disciplined and fearless soldiers in the world. The autocratic-religious government combined with the elite military force of the Empire lead to a number of concerns from other nations in Cantari and Solum. Buildings and architecture have largely been inspired by religious and traditional structures but recently there has been a more classical/modernist influence in the structure and general appearance of modern buildings. The Talfein Empire has traditionally regarded women socially and occupationally equal to men despite the patron deity of the Empire being of a masculine presence. Women have full rights and are just as eligible to rule as Fein as their male counterparts. There have been many iconic and powerful women in Talfein history and so for many men in Talfein society, women are often more highly regarded and well treated.